Sacrifice
by EarthboundAngel
Summary: Sequel to Time After Time. How much does Sora love Kairi? And how far is he willing to go to prove it?
1. Flashbacks

Sacrifice: The sequel to Time After Time

* * *

Hey It's me EarthboundAngel and I'm back with the highly anticipated Sequel to Time After Time entitled: Sacrifice! Now first if you haven't read Time After Time I suggest you click the back button on your screen and read it. Because a good part of this story will not make any sense to you if you haven't read Time After Time. And for those of you that have read Time After Time enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its Characters. **

* * *

_Dear Diary, June 9,2007 _

As I look back these past five years ,I realize I have been blessed. First I lost my heart to the heartless, only then to have Sora sacrifice himself to return it to me. Next I had to endure two long years without him. Then through a dramatic twist of fate he returned to me. But there was a catch, he had no memory. I should have given up hope but I didn't I found strength within myself to carry on. As I continued to live each day, I hoped and prayed for Sora's memory to return. It didn't but Sora fell in love with me again which is more then I could have asked for. Then Sora's memory did return, only to have his recollection of the time between the day he lost it and the events before it returned lost. You may wonder what the blessings are, they are just having Sora back and being in his arms. I will love and support him forever and I know he would say the same about me.

_Kairi_

Kairi signed her name and set the diary on her desk.

"I'm 19 and I still keep a diary." Kairi said out loud and then smiled.

She glanced at her window and saw that outside the sun was setting. She sighed remembering how many sunsets she had seen on the beach outside her window. Each sunset was like a knife cutting into her heart. Going deeper every time the giant fire ball disappeared behind the crystal blue waters. Because as each day passed it did not bring with it Sora's return.

Kairi flipped through the pages of her diary and stopped at a page dated 3 years before.

_Dear Diary, June 9,2004 _

We returned from Hollow Bastion yesterday. Donald, Goofy and King Mickey decided to return to Disney Castle, it is after all their home. I don't thinkwe'll be seeing much of them anymore. They appear very wiped out and have had enough of fighting.They just want to relax, for awhile that is. Cloud and Leon don't think this Sephiroth guy is really gone and it appears they have some sort of plan up their sleeves. We'll just have to wait and see how that turns out. Anyway it is so good to have Sora back with his memory. He didn't even remember his own parents! I'm so glad every thing's back to normal. I've had enough adventures to last me a lifetime.

**Kairi**

Kairi shut her diary and put it away.


	2. Big News

Chapter 2-Big News

The next morning, Kairi went down to the beach. Something big was happening. People were running around with excited looks on their faces.Boys were huddled in groups talking animatedly amongst themselves. Kairi caught several pieces of their conversations.  
  
"Did you hear about........"  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"Are you trying out?"  
  
'What is going on around here' Kairi thought.   
  
She spotted Sora, Riku, and Selphie huddled in a group of their own and made her way towards them.  
  
"Whats going on you guys?" Kairi asked them.  
  
Sora turned to face her, displaying that same look of excitment on his face as every other boy on the island.  
  
"There's a new opening in _Sacrifice_," He said.   
  
Kairi's eyes widend in surprise.  
  
"I thought they filled all the new spots?" She said.  
  
"Some guy decided he didn't want to be in it." Sora explained.   
  
Kairi took this all in. _Sacrifice_ was Cloud and Leon's league of skilled fighters. They formed the group to deal with Sephiroth, whenever he decided to return.  
  
The group also dealt with heartless. Whenever the remaining heartless decided to terrioize a world, _Sacrifice_ was called in to get rid of them. Sora had wanted to join _Sacrifice _ever since it was formed three years before, but you had to be 19 to get in. Last time _Sacrifice_ had try outs he was only 18. Now they were having try outs again and Sora fit the age requirements  
  
"When are tryouts?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Tommorrow."  
  
"How are you gettting there?"  
  
"They're sending a gummyship to take all the participants from Destiny Islands to Olympus Colliseum."   
  
Even though Ansem was gone, the barriers still hadn't come back up. But people didn't mind, they liked being able to go back and fourth between worlds.  
  
"What about you Riku, are you trying out?"  
  
"I don't think so." Riku said as he wrapped his arms around Selphie's waist.   
  
It took awhile but Riku had finally gotten over the fact that he had lost Kairi to Sora. He realized that he had feelings for Selphie, she too realized she had feelings for him. The pair had gotten together shortly after the Hollow Bastion incident three years before. Now the two were inseperable.  
  
"So I guess a lot of people are trying out." Kairi stated, indicating all the excited Islanders around them.  
  
Sora shrugged ,"guess so. Theres a list of all the participants outside _The Daily Destiny _office.Wanna see?" Kairi nodded and Sora took her hand.  
  
_The Daily Destiny _was the island's very own newspaper. When they reached the bullentin board outside the office, they found a small group huddled around it. They were either signing their names or reading the list to find out who else was trying out. Sora and Kari were finally able to get close enough to the list to read it several minutes later. Sora's eyes scanned the list.  
  
"Hey! Wakka and Tidius are trying out!" He shouted.  
  
"No way!" Kairi said.   
  
As if hearing their names Wakka and Tidius appeared beside them.  
  
"You guys are trying out?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Duh! Can't you read?" Tidius said pointing to the list.  
  
"But why?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hanging around this old hunk of land is getting boring. We need adventure," Wakka explained.  
  
"We want to see other worlds, fight things, become heros. Just like you did Sora," Tidius said. Sora blushed.  
  
"Um thanks well anyway good luck."  
  
"You too! Well we got to go work on our moves bye!"   
  
The duo dissappered behind some trees. Kairi raised a thin eyebrow.  
  
"Moves?" She said laughing.  
  
"They're just over excited. Come on lets get out of here."  
  
He took her by the hand once more and led her away from the bullentin board.  
  
Later that day, Kairi stood on the beach, her arms wrapped around Sora's neck.  
  
"Good luck" She whispered into his ear.  
  
The gummyship had arrived several minutes earlier.  
  
"Thanks." Sora said as he hugged her back.  
  
They parted and Sora stepped aboard the gummyship. Kairi stood back to let the other participants board the ship.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of days." Sora called out to her.  
  
Kairi nodded in acknowledgement. Sora dissapered inside the gummyship just as the engines started.  
  
"Hes going to make it I can feel it." Kairi whispered as the gummyship took off. She watched it until it became a speck in the blue sky.


	3. Feeling Discouraged

Chapter 3-Feeling Discouraged

Sora quietly sat on the gummyship as it zoomed by interspace. All the other islanders around him were excited or happy. Sora on the other hand was quiet and forlorn.  
  
'What if I don't make it?' Sora thought. 'What if I'm not good enough?'   
  
But a little voice inside his head disagreed._ If you weren't good enough how come you were able to defeat Ansem not once but twice? _'I had help I didn't do it by myself.' Sora answered. The voice didn't give up it pushed on. _You didn't have help all the time. Donald and Goofy weren't always there and they didn't have the title of the key blade master now did they? _The voice didn't give Sora a chance to answer, it pushed on once more. _And another thing if you weren't good enough, how come you saved all those worlds from the heartless and closed Kingdom Hearts? _Sora gave up.The voice had won.  
  
But Sora still remained quiet through the rest of the trip.Which ended half and hour later.  
  
The doors to Olympus Colusieum opended and the gummyship landed. The islanders filed out and were met by Cloud and Leon. Of course most of the islanders did not know that was their names.   
  
Sora was one of the last to exit the ship, he hid behind the rest of the islanders so Cloud and Leon wouldn't see him. Sora didn't know why but he didn't want to be seen by them.  
  
The gummyship driver exited the ship and handed the list of participants to Leon. He then ran back to his gummyship and exited the world. Leon's eyes scanned the list. They stopped at one name and a grin tugged at his lips. Sora knew Leon had found his name.  
  
"I'm going to read out loud all the names on this list. When I reach yours, you will raise your hand and acknowledge your prescence. You will then get up and stand next to me, " Leon said in his deep voice.S  
  
ora watched as the people around him raised their hands and stood by Cloud and Leon. Finally it was Sora's turn. He walked over and stood by the other participants. Leon shot him a look that said we'll talk later.   
  
When the list was read and all were accounted for, Cloud said,"Now may I present to you the proud memebers of Sacrifice!"   
  
The members filed in wearing their Sacrifice uniforms. Sora wasn't surprised to see Herculues among the bunch. He was, however, surprised to see a young woman. She kept shooting furious and angry glances at all the gawking islanders.   
  
When the memebers finished lining up in front of them, Cloud stepped between both groups. "Let the try outs begin!" He said.


	4. Meeting Aaralyn

Chapter 4-Meeting Aaralyn

The tryouts were split into stations. Sora was sent to the agility station first. Where he found the girl he had noticed before was in charge. She had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Welcome to agility," She annouced, "I'm Aarayln .Your objective here is to complete the obstacle course behind me. I control all action that goes on in the obstacle course, so if you are in danger of getting hurt, I can shut it down immediatly." She gave the boys a mischeivous smile and threw her hands up,"Let the games begin."   
  
While Tidus completed the obstacle course, Aaralyn decided to have a chat with Sora.   
  
"So you're the keybalde mater huh?" She asked him.  
  
Sora nodded,concentrating hard on the obstacle course.He noticed every mistake the Tidus made, and made a mental note not to make the same ones.   
  
"Stop concentrating so hard!" Aaralyn said sounding annoyed. "You'll do fine, its not that hard. And it might be a good idea to give the person grading you eye contact."  
  
"Sorry." Sora said embarrased.  
  
He then fully turned his attention towards her.  
  
"Now thats more like it. So what was it like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know traveling to different worlds?"  
  
"Don't you do it everyday?"  
  
"Ya killing a few heartless woo hoo, big adventure there. We're usually in a world for about ten minutes if even that, we never get to actually explore it."  
  
"I never thought about it that way."  
  
"Well you better start no one gets to play hero in Sacrifice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We havn't had to deal with anything big since....ever, but something big is coming I can feel it." Aaralyn then turned her attention to Tidus, who had just finished the obstacle course. "You did good, just try not to hesistate so much."   
  
Sora gaped at her. "Multi-tasking," She said simply, "I'm pretty damn good at it.


	5. The First Challenge

Chapter 5-The First Challange

Sora took a deep breath as he prepared for the obstacle course. He glanced at Aaralyn and she flashed him a thumbs up. He looked back at the obstacle course and took another deep breath.

A bell rang somewhere close and Sora was off. The first part of the course was a pitch black tunnel.Sora no idea how Aaralyn could tell how he did, but she obviously could.He treaded through the tunnel carefully, using all his senses to detect if there was another prescence or a dropoff. With his hands he felt a wall very close to him and avoided running into it. He then used his ears to hear pebbles falling and detected a dropoff.

After ten agonzing minutes of careful moving and good use of his senses, Sora made it out of the tunnel.In front of him was a hunk of rock cut into the shape of stairs.

"This is going to be easier then I thought," Sora said to himself.

But a second after placing one foot on the rock steps, they began to crumble. He quickly ran down them before they crumbled away completly. "Maybe not," He said when he was at the bottom.

Sora was now at a section of flat ground. There was nothing else around so Sora continued on to the next challenge. Suddenly a few heartless appeared blocking his way.

Sora whipped out the sword that Sacrifice used and that all hopefuls had been given. He stabbed one where its heart should have been, killing it instantly. Another heartless attacked him from behind in retaliation.The attack caused Sora to drop his sword.He kicked the heartless in the shins and then grabbed his sword. He stabbed the creature and it died.

The third and final heartless tackled Sora as soon as the 2nd heartless died. Sora's sword dropped from his hand and slid from his reach. Sora punched the heartless in the face and it staggered back off of him. Sora was able to get his sword and kill it.

He raised the sword in triumph and then proceded on.Some of Sora's other tasks included hurtle jumping and a few more heartless battles.He made it out of the obstacle curse half an hour after entering it. Aaralyn stood ready to greet him.

"How'd I do?" He asked the second he saw her.

"Good.You even made record time." Sora's eyebrows raised at the sound of this.Maybe he really could win."Here," Aaralyn said handing him a glass of water, "Rest up. You have an hour before we switch stations."

Please Review!


	6. One Spot

Chapter 6-One Spot

Sora grabbed a bottled water from the table that had been set up for the islanders. He drank it all in one gulp.

"Easy there cowboy," Aaralyn said coming up behind him. "Wouldn't want to choke to death without seeing who made it would you?"

Sora grinned at her and then focused his attention on Cloud and Leon who were addressing the islanders.

"You have all shown incredible strength tonight," Leon said.

"Unfortunately we can only take one of you," said Cloud.

"You will know in an hour who we chose." With that the two men walked off to deliberate.

"I really like ya kid. Hope ya make it," Aaralyn said sitting next to him. "I know you scored highest at my station, don't know about all the others."

"Thanks Aaralyn that really means a lot to me."

"No problem you deserve it. And call me Aar."

"Ok Aar, when is_ Sacrifice_ holding try outs again?"

"December. Why not feeling so confident?"

"I don't know I did ok in the one on one combat station but not so sure about the battle tactics one."

"Psh. No one ever does good in battle tactics. I got a 5 out of 20 when I first tried out."

"No way!"

"Yes way! I don't know why Cloud and Leon just don't take it out. I suppose they just want to know how we think on our toes."

"Well excuse me for not being able to think of a full fledged battle strategy in 5 minutes."

Aaralyn laughed. "Yeah that's Hercules's job." Hercules was chief of battle commands. Whenever _Sacrifice_ had to fight a real tough battle, Hercules and the other battle command officers thought out a strategy.

"So you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. But there is someone in_ Sacrifice_ whom I am smitten with."

"Who?"

"I'll let you know if you make it."

"Hey that's not fair! I'm not going to anyway!"

"Since when are you God? Anyway what about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do. Her name is Kairi." Sora pulled out one of Kairi's pictures from his pocket and showed in to Aaralyn.

"She's cute, she's lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

Just then Cloud and Leon emerged from their discussion. Leon held a piece of paper which he taped to one of the Colosseum's pillars. Sora quickly stood up. The name on the paper was...

Wow. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. It seemed to me that people forgot about this fic so I guess I did too. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and please review!


	7. A New Member

Chapter 7-A New Member

The name on the paper was...his. Sora gasped he couldn't believe it. He made it. He made it! The other islanders around him were patting him on the back and congratulating him, but he was oblivious to it all. Time seemed to slow down. It was like living in a dream. But he really was. His dream had come true.

Sora had made his way back to a smirking Aaralyn. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously at her. "Did you know something I didn't?"

"Maybe."

"Aar!"

"Nope I'll never tell. Anyway congratulations. You totally deserve this!"

"Thanks."

"So you going to leave with them?" Aaralyn said indicating the islanders around them, moving towards the Colosseum's doors for a gummy ship had just landed to take them back to Destiny Islands. "I'm sure Kairi would want to know your good news."

"Yeah she would, but I need to talk to Leon and Cloud first."

Aaralyn just smiled in response. Sora returned the gesture and pushed his way through throng of islanders exiting the world, to find his new bosses.

He found them several minutes later standing off to the side, observing.

"You guys aren't going to make me call you 'Sir' are you?" Sora asked grinning up at them. Cloud and Leon had long ago stopped growing but they were still taller then Sora.

Both men returned the grin. "Maybe," Leon said.

"I should have known. The only reason I was chosen was so you two could boss me around."

"Exactly."

"In all seriousness Sora," Cloud began, "congratulations. And be sure to enjoy your weekend because we are going to work your ass come Monday."

"I"ll be ready. We'll looks like I better go," Sora's gaze drifted to the Colosseum's doors which an impatient gummy ship driver was standing glaring at him, telling him to hurry up with his gaze.

Leon and Cloud nodded at him as he took off for the doors. Sora waved at Aaralyn as he ran by.

She returned the gesture and called out," see you later!"

Sora nodded at her just as the gummy ship driver closed the doors. The impatient, overweight, balding man muttered something about not being payed enough for this shit job.

But Sora payed no never mind to him as he found a seat on the ship. Nothing could ruin his happy mood. Nothing. And as interspace zoomed by a small voice in the back of his head said, in a cocky voice, "told you."


	8. Celebration

Chapter 8-Celebration

"Kairi! The Gummy ship is back!" Kairi looked up from her desk to see Selphie at her window with Riku I . "Come on!"

Kairi watched as the couple ran across the beach hand in hand. She then quickly left her room and joined them on the hot, sand outside.

It had been almost exactly a day since Sora and the others had left and no one was sure when they were due back, everyone on the island figured they would show up sooner or later. Kairi was glad it was sooner. She would never admit it to anyone but she still had nightmares of Sora leaving and never coming back. It was understandable after the two years they were apart, Kairi had tried to remain strong during that time but that didn't mean she wanted it to happen again.

Kairi, Selphie and Riku stood by the ocean and watched as the gummy ship landed several feet in front of them. To Kairi it seemed to take forever for the giant contraption to settle on the sand and the door to open.

The islanders hopped out of the ship one at a time, some looking disappointed but most just tired. Sora was the last one out and had a big grin on his face, which Kairi could only interpret to mean one thing. She squealed with joy as she ran into his arms. Sora smiled and picked her up, twirling her around.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to make it!" Kairi said excitedly.

Sora just smiled and kissed her. Riku and Selphie walked up to the couple grinning.

"Congratulations man!" Riku said giving Sora a high five.

"Oh we're so happy for you Sora," Selphie added, hugging him. Sora smiled, thanked them and then returned his attention to Kairi. Selphie sensing that the couple might want some alone time, grabbed Riku's hand and forced him to walk away with her.

"Come on," she said. Kairi and Sora didn't even notice they had left.

XoX

Later that day, as the sun set beyond the crystal blue waters, Kairi and Sora walked along the beach hand in hand. Ever since Selphie and Riku had left them standing on the beach, the two hadn't spent more then five minutes apart. Though Sora had only been gone for a day, both didn't like to be apart. Didn't like to be reminded of the two years that they were.

Suddenly Selphie came running up to them.

"Sora can you come here for a moment there's something I want to show you!" Selphie said grinning as though she was trying hard not to laugh.

Sora looked at Kairi who shrugged not sure as to what was going on. "Um sure."

"Ok good! Follow me!" Selphie said with the same grin on her face, though it had appeared to grow larger.

Sora and Kairi followed Selphie across the beach, both wondering what in the hell was going on.

Selphie led them to a dark clearing where Sora could tell something was moving in it.

"Selphie wha-" He began but was got off by a bright light.

"SURPRISE SORA!" Screamed many different voices that had jumped out of the darkness. The bright light revealed a party had been set up in the clearing, along with a giant banner saying _"Congratz Sora."_

Sora shot a glance at Kairi. "Did you know about this?"

But Kairi's face had the same shocked expression as his.

"Guess not," Sora said as he and Kairi joined the party goers.

* * *

Yes this was a crappy chapter I know but I really wanted to update for you guys and I seem to be having the most writers block with this fic.

Review Replies:

SoraKairi4Eva-LoL Yeah Charmed is the shit it's my favorite show. Though I really don't like this season that much. Thats cool that you have the first season on DVD I'm to damn poor to own it lol thanks for the review

Ryan-At least you don't threaten to kick my ass like Kathleen does when I won't tell her what happens in this story lol

Alecatq-Thanks:)


	9. Midnight

Chapter 9-Midnight

At midnight Sora's surprise part was still kicking. Though it was the younger residents of Destiny Islands that kept it going. And, of course, a few drunk older ones who liked to act like they were young.

"You look really tired," Kairi said to Sora who had nearly collapsed on the rock he was now occupying a few minutes previous, and who was breathing quite heavily.

"Well...I swear...that...was...the...fifth...damned time...they've...played...the...cha cha slide," Sora said in-between breaths. For every time the keyblade master tried to take a break from dancing, someone always managed to drag him back in.

Kairi giggled then joined him on the rock. "I think you need to take a break."

Sora glared at her then rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. He really was tired.

"Hey! What_ are_ you two doing over there?" Came a voice.

Sora's eyes shot open to find Selphie walking towards them. Oh shit. No! No! Just no. He wouldn't! He would not dance. He would not. They'd have to drag him back kicking and screaming. Yeah that's right. Kicking and screaming.

"You two are missing all the fun."

Fun? _Fun!_ Dancing until you can't feel your damn legs is fun!

Sora was about to tell Selphie there was no way in hell he was going to dance again when Kairi said: "We're fine Selphie. We just need a little break."

It was then that Sora remembered why he loved the girl sitting next to him.

Selphie shrugged. "Suit yourself." She then ran back to the dance floor at top speed for one of the drunk older people had just started a conga line.

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Let's get out of here," he said rising and taking her hand.

"Alright."

Sora led Kairi into the darkness that surrounded the clearing and the pair disappeared. No one at the party noticed. However someone else did.

A lone figure sat on the branch of a palm tree gazing down at Destiny Islands and it's festivities with narrowed yellowish eyes.

"So this Keyblade Wielder is now a member of Sacrifice eh? This is turning out better and better," the figure said to himself. He then jumped off the tree and landed perfectly on the sand below.


End file.
